The invention relates to a gripper for a tufting machine, in particular to a gripper for the production of so-called “cut-loop pile”, also referred to as cut pile.
Tufting machines are used, for example, for the production of carpets/carpeting. In most cases, said machines comprise a table, above which a needle bar is arranged. This needle bar bears a plurality of tufting needles that are disposed to punch a pile thread through the textile support material that is intermittently transported across the table, said support material being referred to as the backing. A bar provided with grippers is provided under the table. With each punch of the tufting needles, the grippers insert loops formed of the tufting threads and hold said loops in place underneath the backing. In order to produce cut pile, knives are provided, said knives being held on a knife bar. These knives are moved toward the grippers and cut the loops held on said grippers.
Usually, appropriate grippers that are provided for the production of cut pile have a cutting insert that acts as a counterpart to the knife. Such a counterpart has been disclosed, for example, by document DE 23 41 567 A1 or also by document DE 28 23 408. In so doing, the gripper, in each case, consists of a flat gripper body that has a cutout for a cutting insert. The cutting insert consists of hard metal. A solder connection is used to secure said insert to the gripper body.
The hard metal insert and the gripper body display different wear resistance properties as well as different stiffness and thermal expansion properties, which can lead to problems.
Considering this, it is the object of the invention to produce an improved gripper for tufting machines.